tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Away From the Sea
Away From the Sea is the twenty-first episode of the seventeenth season. Plot Salty loves to work by the sea, but remembers how when he first arrived on Sodor, he was sent to work at the quarry. One day, Salty's engine sounds a little spluttery which concerns Cranky and Thomas, who both suggest he go to the Dieselworks. But Salty refuses, fearing that he might be sent back to the quarry. When a new steam engine named Porter arrives to help out, Salty greets him, and asks him why he has three domes. Porter explains that two of his domes are sandboxes, ready to pour sand onto the rails if they become slippery. The Fat Controller arrives and tells Salty that Porter is to help out while he is at the Dieselworks being repaired. Salty tries to explain that it's only a splutter, but the Fat Controller has made up his mind. The dockside diesel begins to fear that Porter will do a better job at the docks than him. Later, Salty pulls into the Dieselworks where Den and Dart are waiting. He tells them both about Porter and that if Salty isn't repaired soon, Porter will take his job, and the Fat Controller will send the diesel to the quarry. Den and Dart begin to worry. Meanwhile back at the docks, Porter is asking Cranky lots of questions about his work, which Cranky doesn't like. But he can tell that Porter will be really useful at the dockside. A while later, Salty's engine finally sounds as good as new, and he hurries out of the workshop as fast as he can. Unfortunately, he is so busy rushing that he accidentally runs into some flatbeds loaded with oil barrels, and ends up covered in sticky oil. Den and Dart see this and suggest Salty return for a wash, but he refuses and hurries away towards Brendam. Salty is dripping with oil as he chugs on his way, and the oil drips under his wheels, making them slip across the rails. But like Porter, Salty has his own sandboxes, and uses them to get a grip on the tracks. Soon he reaches the top of a hill, and sees the docks in the distance. Salty rolls happily back into the docks, but suddenly starts to slide uncontrollably across the rails. To make matters worse, his sandbox is empty, and he keeps sliding right into some trucks filled with party decorations. Porter notices that the diesel is in trouble, and charges into the other end of the line of trucks to act as a counterweight. Finally, Salty stops, covered in confetti and feeling very silly. He is sure that the Fat Controller will send him to the quarry now, but he is wrong. Sir Topham has seen all, and explains that Salty has been a silly engine for causing trouble, but he is really useful again now that his engine is fixed, and also tells Salty that Porter will be staying at the docks to work with him. While Salty is being cleaned, Porter drops sand on the rails where Salty had been sliding. Salty now enjoys working with Porter, and is especially happy to be staying at his favourite place on Sodor - Brendam Docks. Characters * Thomas * Porter * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Centre Island Quarry * Sodor Dieselworks * Gordon's Hill Trivia * Flashbacks recreated in CGI and references to Salty's Secret are made. * This is the first time since the seventh season episode, Salty's Stormy Tale that Salty has been a main character. * Teresa Gallagher takes over the role of Mavis in the US version of this episode. * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the seventeenth season. * Digiguide lists this episode as Episode 2 of "Thomas & Friends: Thrills and Spills". Goofs * When at the Dieselworks, Salty rolls onto the turntable, but his wheels and side rods do not move. * When the Fat Controller scolds Salty, the two workmen who fixed him at the Dieselworks can be seen in the background. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Celebration Salty (Salty covered in oil and streamers with streamer truck) Magazine Stories * Salty's New Friend In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Seventeenth Series (coming soon) * Spills and Thrills DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Limited Offer DVD Box Set * Special Edition Box Set US/AUS * Spills and Thrills Thailand * Too Many Fire Engines MYS * Away From the Sea CHN * No More Mr. Nice Engine (Chinese DVD) Gallery File:AwayFromtheSeatitlecard.png|Title card File:AwayFromtheSeaNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card File:AwayfromtheSeaRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card File:AwayFromTheSea1.png File:AwayFromTheSea2.png File:AwayFromTheSea3.png File:AwayFromtheSea4.png File:AwayFromTheSea5.png File:AwayFromTheSea6.png File:AwayFromTheSea7.png File:AwayFromTheSea8.png File:AwayFromTheSea9.png File:AwayFromTheSea10.png File:AwayFromTheSea11.png File:AwayFromTheSea12.png File:AwayFromTheSea13.png File:AwayFromTheSea14.png File:AwayFromTheSea15.png File:AwayFromtheSea16.png File:AwayFromTheSea17.png File:AwayFromTheSea18.png File:AwayFromTheSea19.png File:AwayFromTheSea20.png File:AwayFromTheSea21.png File:AwayFromTheSea22.png File:AwayFromTheSea23.png File:AwayFromTheSea24.png File:AwayFromTheSea25.png File:AwayFromTheSea26.png File:AwayFromTheSea27.png File:AwayFromTheSea28.png File:AwayFromTheSea29.png File:AwayFromTheSea30.png File:AwayFromTheSea31.png File:AwayFromTheSea32.png File:AwayFromTheSea33.png File:AwayFromTheSea34.png File:AwayFromTheSea35.png File:AwayFromTheSea36.png File:AwayFromTheSea37.png File:AwayFromTheSea38.png File:AwayFromTheSea39.png File:AwayFromTheSea40.png File:AwayFromTheSea41.png File:AwayFromTheSea42.png File:AwayFromTheSea43.png File:AwayFromTheSea44.png File:AwayFromTheSea45.png File:AwayFromtheSea46.png File:AwayFromTheSea47.png File:AwayFromTheSea48.png File:AwayFromtheSea49.png File:AwayFromTheSea50.png File:AwayFromTheSea51.png File:AwayFromTheSea52.png File:AwayFromTheSea53.png File:AwayFromTheSea54.png File:AwayFromTheSea55.png File:AwayFromTheSea56.png File:AwayFromTheSea57.png File:AwayFromtheSea58.png File:AwayFromTheSea59.png File:AwayFromTheSea60.png File:AwayFromtheSea61.png File:AwayFromtheSea62.png File:AwayFromTheSea63.png File:AwayFromTheSea64.png File:AwayFromTheSea65.png File:AwayFromtheSea66.png File:AwayFromtheSea67.png File:AwayFromtheSea68.png File:AwayFromTheSea69.png File:AwayFromTheSea70.png File:AwayFromTheSea71.png File:AwayFromTheSea72.png File:AwayFromTheSea73.png File:AwayFromTheSea74.png File:AwayFromtheSea75.png File:AwayFromTheSea76.png File:AwayFromTheSea77.png File:AwayFromTheSea78.png File:AwayFromTheSea79.png File:AwayFromTheSea80.png File:AwayFromTheSea81.png File:AwayFromTheSea82.png File:AwayFromTheSea83.png File:AwayFromtheSea84.png File:AwayFromTheSea85.png File:AwayFromTheSea86.png File:AwayFromTheSea87.png File:AwayFromTheSea88.png File:AwayFromtheSea89.png File:AwayFromtheSea90.png File:AwayFromTheSea91.png File:AwayFromTheSea92.png File:AwayFromTheSea93.png File:AwayFromTheSea94.png File:AwayFromTheSea95.png File:AwayFromTheSea96.png File:AwayFromTheSea97.png File:AwayFromTheSea98.png File:AwayFromTheSea99.png File:AwayFromTheSea100.png File:AwayFromTheSea101.png File:AwayFromTheSea102.png File:AwayFromTheSea103.png File:AwayFromTheSea104.png File:AwayFromTheSea105.png File:AwayFromTheSea106.png File:AwayFromTheSea107.png File:AwayFromTheSea108.png File:AwayFromTheSea110.png File:AwayFromtheSea111.png File:AwayFromtheSea112.png File:AwayFromtheSea113.png File:AwayFromtheSea114.png File:AwayFromtheSea115.png File:AwayFromtheSea116.png File:AwayFromtheSea117.png File:AwayFromtheSea118.png File:AwayFromtheSea119.png File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationSalty.png|Wooden Railway Episode File:Away from the Sea - British Narration|UK Narraion File:Away from the Sea - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video